Rouge
by pims-dana
Summary: Tokio Hotel, enfin l'un d'eux Une Course poursuite, ça se finit toujours mal n'est pas? Allez dit moi la vérité. Synopsis complet à l'intérieur.
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis**

_**Rouge**_

_**«** Tout commence par une course poursuite, le lion et la gazelle. Le prédateur et la proie. Le blanc et le noir qui s'affrontent sur la route. Puis d'autre façon. Mais toujours en opposition. Et si finalement le chasseur était la proie, si la gazelle devenait panthère au desseins malsains? Et si le lion se faisait manger par la frêle proie. " Tellement naïf, tellement sur de toi. Tu ne comprend pas que il existe des gens plus fort que toi. ", peut être que finalement c'est au tour des proies de devenir chasseuses sans pitié.** »**_

**__**J'ai écrit cette histoire très rapidement, ça m'a pris d'un seul coup et en moins de deux jours j'avais écrit cette sorte de One Shot en quatre partie. C'est presque un Univers Alternatif parce que je fait très peu allusion au groupe et au autres membres du groupe. J'avais besoin d'un personnage que je connaissait pour cette histoire donc j'ai pris Tom.

J'utilise un style d'écriture assez particulier pour cette histoire j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas, c'est la première fois que je teste ce genre de technique.

Bonne lecture :)


	2. Partie Une : Chasse

_Hello ! Je n'ai rien de précis à dire pour ce début, mis à part que je vais publier les quatre parties d'un seul coup comme ça ce sera fait. Ou peut être que deux juste pour vous embeter ;) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Tom ne m'appartiens pas, Hell et la trame sont mon entière propriété._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Partie Une : Chasse<em>**

**J**e jetait un œil au compteur, il atteignait les cent trente kilomètres a l'heure. J'appuyai plus fort sur l'accélérateur, le moteur gronda mais obéit. Je sentit a peine l'accélération. Mon ami Nate avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en m'appelant pour me faire essayer la toute nouvelle version de cette Audi R8. J'adore vraiment cette marque et il le sait. Le cuir sous moi grince quand je bouge d'un centimètre. Sensation presque aussi agréable que la peau d'une femme.

Je dépasse soudain une autre Audi accotée sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de l'autoroute. Celle – ci démarre en trombe une seconde a peine après que je soit passé. Dans mon rétroviseur je voit la gomme des pneus accrochée l'asphalte. Pour un démarrage en trombe, c'en est un. Je ne m'occupe plus de la voiture me concentrant sur les sensations que la voiture me procure. Quelque chose attire a nouveau mon œil dans le rétroviseur central. L'autre Audi s'est considérablement rapprochée et me fait des appels de phares. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Et même si c'est pour me prévenir que les flics de sont pas loin je m'en moque. J'ai le pouvoir, je peut faire ce que je veut. J'appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Cent quarante kilomètres heure. D'un mouvement brusque l'importune voiture déboule sur ma gauche et se met a ma hauteur sans difficultés. Je peut enfin admiré l'œuvre d'art composé de tôles a mes côtés. C'est une Audi TTRS coupée aussi blanche que la mienne est noire. Ses courbes féminines ne me laissent aucun doute sur le sexe de la personne a qui appartiens cette voiture. Mon A8 est aussi masculine que sa voiture est la représentation sur roues de la grâce féminine.

J'entends soudain le vrombissement de son moteur et en moins de quelques secondes elle m'a mis facilement cinq cent mètres dans la vue. Bien décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir par une gazelle, j'effleure la pédale. Mon Audi bondit a sa suite, la rattrapant sans mal vu la puissance des chevaux sous le capot. La course poursuite est engagée. Elle augmente sa vitesse, moi aussi. Je ne vais surement pas me laisser avoir par cette nana. Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je vais gagner, je te le promet. Nous atteignons bientôt les cent soixante kilomètre heure. Des voitures devant nous se profilent. Je tourne la tête vers mon opposante qui reste a ma gauche. Les voitures innocentes se rapprochent et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Une goutte de sueur viens de loger dans mon cou, je rage. Je vais devoir ralentir pour pouvoir doubler ces salopes de voitures qui me bloquent la route. Désolé pour mon manque de distinction dans mes paroles mais quand je commence un jeu ou un concours je fait tout pour gagner. Je ne fait pas partie des perdants. Quand on est un gagnant on le reste, quelque soit le domaine. Vous aller me traiter de prétentieux et je me fiche totalement de ce que vous penser. Je sais ce que je suis et jusqu'où je peut aller. Quand je veut quelque chose je l'obtiens c'est tout.

Bref, revenons à ma course poursuite. Sortant de ma torpeur je voit que mon adversaire en a profité pour mettre les gaz. Elle zigzague sans difficulté entre les voitures, je la suit plus sagement sur la bande de droite, pas besoin de risqué sa vie pour gagner. Les voitures se densifient. Je voit soudain l'écran de mon téléphone s'allumé. Le prenant d'une main, le regard toujours rivé sur la route, j'ouvre le sms d'un numéro masqué.

_« Poule mouillée. » _

Voilà en tout et pour tout son contenu. Je rage, je sais que c'est elle. Je l'imagine rire derrière sa vitre fumée. D'un coup de volant je m'insère derrière elle, la voiture que j'ai doublé ma klaxonne sans ménagement, je l'emmerde. Je veut gagner et je ne vais pas me laisser ridiculiser aussi facilement.

Nous continuons de passer d'une voie a l'autre, faisant peur aux autres voitures, poussant de plus en plus loin l'audace. Nos compteurs montent dans les tours. Voulant lui prouver ma valeur et surtout flatter mon égo qui on peut le dire en a pris un coup, je me faufile entre deux voitures. Elle pense qu'elle peut me doubler par la gauche quand je déboule juste devant elle, débrayant pour laisser le moteur libre, puis ré-accélère un bon coup avant de me remettre entre deux voitures qui se trainent par rapport a moi. Elle me fait des appels de phares qui semblent furieux. Je sourit, un point partout.

Je profite d'une accalmie dans le nombre de voiture pour envoyer un sms a mon tour. Je ne me demande même pas comment elle a eu mon numéro. Je verrait plus tard.

_« Va faire mieux chérie. »_

Quelques micro secondes après mon accusé de réception je voit mon adversaire passer sur ma gauche. Je dévie a mon tour et la colle. Sa conduite continue d'être souple mais je sent la tension dans son accélération.

Cent quatre vingt kilomètre heure. La tôle vrombit, le moteur vibre dans mon ventre comme une gros chat furieux. Mon adversaire passe soudain sur la droite et se met a mon niveau. Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur central, plus aucune voiture derrière. C'est alors que je remarque le trente huit tonnes qui s'étire devant nous. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la voiture a côté de moi. La vitre a été baissée de quelques centimètres, laissant apparaître un doigt d'honneur provocateur. Je suis enfin sur de mon adversaire. Une fille aux longs doigts fins aux ongles peints de rouge carmin.

Nous sommes soudain sur le camion. Je sent ma gorge se serrer, nous arrivons bien trop vite pour que je puisse accélérer assez pour qu'elle passe derrière moi. Je m'apprête a déposer mon pied vers le frein lorsqu'elle se déporte. Sur la droite ! Elle disparaît sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, surement pas assez large pour qu'elle puisse passer. Une étrange angoisse me presse la gorge. J'appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, le souffle du trente huit tonnes me tire légèrement sur le côté, je garde difficilement ma trajectoire. La camion est long, j'ai peur. Merde je flippe qu'il lui soit arrivé une connerie a cause de notre foutue course.

J'arrive presque au bout du véhicule, l'angoisse m'étreint dans ses bras glacé. Je voit soudain la courbe blanche et élancée de l'**Audi**. Je souffle mais je suis hors de moi. Elle est complètement tarée !

La fin de l'autoroute se profile devant nous alors que nos compteurs sont bloqué a cent quatre vingt dix kilomètre heure. Mon pied se place enfin face au frein et le moteur peut se calmer. Mon portable vibre a nouveau alors que je paye au guichet.

_« Pas mal pour un débutant. » _

Un sourire passa, malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Elle avait de la répartie la gamine. Une excitation nouvelle monta en moi et se mêla a l'adrénaline qui emplissait déjà mon sang. Mon guichet fut plus rapide, je fit un clin d'œil a la caissière et me dirigea vers le parking, passant très lentement devant la caisse de mon opposante. Je me garais au milieu du parking désert, pris mon courage a deux mains et sortit de la voiture. J'allai m'asseoir sur le banc juste a côté de ma voiture. D'un mouvement je sort mon paquet de clopes de ma poche et m'en grille une. Je stresse un peu, stupide? Non? Surtout que je ne voit pas de quoi j'ai peur. Peut être que je la déçoive. Puis pourquoi je la décevrais? Je la connais pas cette fille. Je n'ai aucun compte a lui rendre. Je tire une nouvelle bouffée et lance des ronds de fumée dans l'air pour me détendre.

Le soleil commence a descendre sur la ligne d'horizon, il doit être environ dix neuf heure a vue de nez. Je n'ai jamais de montre alors j'ai fini par m'habituer a savoir l'heure avec le soleil et les saisons. Nous sommes en Avril donc il doit être dans les dix neuf heures voir vingt heure vu la position du soleil.

Le ronronnement doucereux d'un moteur me fait sursauter et me sort de mes réflexions. L'**Audi** blanche est juste devant moi, la calandre a moins d'un mètre. Je remarque alors que tout le coté droit est plein de poussière, elle a dut vraiment beaucoup mordre dans la terre quand elle a doublé le camion. La porte s'ouvre dans un minuscule grincement. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, ma cigarette toujours coincée entre mes lèvres. Je me donne un genre, je sais. Mais chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour se rassurer. Deux longues jambes sortent de l'obscurité de la voiture. Des stilletos d'un noir d'encre au bout, un jean slim noir moulant ses cuisses galbées. Enfin tout le corps féminin se déplie pour la laisser sortir. Elle est presque aussi grande que moi, tous ses muscles s'étirent. J'ose a peine regarder son visage, puis je m'abime dedans. Des cheveux d'un rouge incarnat remonté en chignon savamment travaillé, une visage ovale aux pommettes tout juste rosées, une ligne de menton parfaite, une cicatrice au niveau de la mâchoire qui m'enlève rien a son charme. Et des yeux plus bleus que l'océan, plus mordant que la glace. Je m'y perd, sa frange rouge ressemblant a un coucher de soleil sur la mer de ses orbes trop clairs. Je remarque alors le petit sourire ironique accrochées a ses lèvres un peu trop fines.

Je déglutit et j'essaye de ne pas lui montrer que je perd mes moyens face à elle. Jamais je n'ai rencontré une fille comme elle. Et pourtant ce n'est pas les filles qui manquent a mon palmarès de coureur de jupons. Mais celle là a l'air différente. Comme si elle se moquait du monde et encore plus de moi. Mon instinct de chasseur se met en route, cette fille je veut l'avoir et je l'aurai.

Une petite voix dans ma tête tente de me mettre en garde. « Ne suit pas cette fille, regarde ce sourire, ces yeux, cette tenue. Tout a l'air calculé, jusqu'à la couleur de ses ongles. Sent comme ton cœur s'emballe. Ne fait pas la connerie de t'enticher d'elle. Sent a quelle point sa présence brule d'un feu malsain. Comme si les flammes de l'enfer c'étaient toutes enfermées dans ce corps de débauche et de perdition. Pour t'entrainer avec elles dans leur perversité. » Mais je ne l'écoute pas, absorbé par cette fille. Sa voix finie de me capturer.

_« Je m'appelle Hellena, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hell. » _

Sa voix si suave claque dans ma tête, rebondit contre les parois de mon crane et son prénom s'écrit en lettres de feu dans mon corps. Je sourit malgré moi. Un sourire aguicheur que je sais si bien faire.

_« Tom, enchanté. » _

Elle sourit encore plus, une fossette dans la joue droite, son sourire cynique me donne presque froid dans le dos, mais la chaleur prends a nouveau le dessus quand elle se penche pour rentrer dans sa voiture, me laissant entrevoir son décolleté.

J'écrase ma cigarette du bout du pied et monte a mon tour dans la voiture. Elle a déjà enclenché le moteur et fait sa manœuvre. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, le moteur gronde et vibre partout en moi. Oui. La chasse est lancée. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est qu'aucun de nous n'en sortira indemne.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>u es si prévisible Tom, si facile a manipuler. Il m'a fallu un seul coup de fil a Nate et une bonne liasse de billets et il t'appelait dans la seconde pour te proposer cette A8. Il m'a fallu moins de quelques secondes pour le convaincre de te conseiller cette autoroute. Tellement naïf, tellement sur de toi. Tu ne comprend pas que il existe des gens plus forts que toi.

Quand tu comprendra ce qu'il t'arrive il sera trop tard. Tu ne pourra pas te retourner. Je te briserai. Comme tu as brisé la seule chose qui comptait a mes yeux. Oh oui je vais m'occuper de ton cas, te morceler et piétiner ce qu'il restera de toi. Et ça par la plus douce et la plus acide des manières. Dans un domaine que tu pense contrôler alors que c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Tu ne va pas comprendre assez vite. Tu va sombrer. Oui, j'y compte bien.

Tu me regarde, tu me dévore. Tu pense être le lion et moi la gazelle. Je ne suis pas cet animal stupide qui ne fait que courir pour défendre sa vie. Je ne rapproche, la musique qui m'entoure m'enivre et me rend encore plus puissante. La robe que je porte j'ai mis des jours a la choisir, a la trouver. Elle ne dévoile que le minimum de mon corps. Pas besoin de trop en montrer. Moins la peau est dévoilée, plus l'imagination masculine fantasme et plus ils s'attachent. Porter une mini jupe ne sert a rien, trop en montrer c'est tout donner. Il faut lui laisser un os a ronger tout en lui promettant bien plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisit cette robe. J'ai lu dans ton regard qu'elle avait fait son effet ravageur dès que je suis entrée dans le hall de ton hôtel. Tu n'a pas été le seul a me regarder, je l'ai bien vu. Et j'ai tout de suite vu tes muscles se raidir et ce bras passer au ras de ma taille sans oser me toucher. Un bras possessif.

Oui cette robe est faites pour mon corps, pour te séduire, pour te détruire. D'un noir plus sombre que la nuit, elle se finit au niveau de mes genoux. Très prête du corps son col roulé met sans conteste en valeur mes seins, une ouverture en demi lune au niveau de ceux – ci laisse deviner la peau laiteuse et tendue. La robe est simple mais tellement efficace. Seule deux broderies de perles blanches ornent mes épaules.

La musique s'amplifie, ton regard se fait ardent alors que je me déhanche un peu plus. Je sais que je pourrait tout de suite t'emmener là où je le souhaites mais j'ai envie de pousser le vice un peu plus loin, de te pourrir un peu plus. Je sais que mes ronds de hanches te rendent dingue. Je le sais, je te connais par cœur. Deux ans, deux longues et terribles années que j'attends ça.

Tu ne te doute de rien. Regarde moi Tom. Regarde moi bien. Une part de moi regrette ce que je vais faire. Mais comment réussir a te pardonner. Non jamais je ne pourrais. Je ne peut pas.

Merde regarde moi Tom ! Rends toi compte de ce qui t'arrive et de ce qui t'attends. Tu ne comprend pas. Bien, ta chute n'en sera que plus dure.

* * *

><p>Youpla ! Alors que pensez vous de cette première partie? Je me suis beaucoup amusée a faire cette première chasse, par contre j'ai galérée a me mettre dans la peau de Tom, j'espère que le rendu est bon. J'aimerai préciser quelque chose sur mon rating, je l'ai mis en M pour la suite, ce premier chapitre peut être lu par n'importe qui mais surement pas la suite. J'aimerai votre avis sur le style d'écriture que j'utilise parce que c'est la première fois que je m'y essaye.<p>

Pour ce qui est des voitures, si ça vous interesse il vous suffit de taper Audi R8 et Audi TTRS coupé dans google et vous verrez a quoi elles ressemblent _(je rêve en effet d'avoir une TTRS coupé blanche mais ce n'est qu'un rêve malheureusement U.U !). _

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je met la suite dans quelques minutes :)


	3. Partie Deux : Prémices

**__**_Vite, vite la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Tom ne m'appartiens pas, Hell et la trame sont mon entière propriété. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Partie Deux : Prémices<em>**

**J**'ai du mal a comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe en moi. Je suis pris entre deux feu. Celui de ma conscience qui me hurle de partir en courant. Mon instinct lui aussi se met a se rebiffer et a gronder. Mais je n'y fait pas attention. Les yeux de Hell me font perdre le sens des réalité. Ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus me déchirent le ventre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je boit une gorgée d'alcool, le liquide de feu me brulent la trachée. J'ai du mal a me souvenir de ce que je doit faire dans ces cas là. Son corps ondulent devant moi, je ne peut pas enlever mes yeux de ses hanches. Et cette foutue robe ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerai lui arracher séance tenante. Elle couvre beaucoup trop de chair. J'imagine sans mal le grain de sa peau, l'arrondi de ses seins, peut être même qu'elle possède un tatouage. Je compte bien le découvrir.

Je ne tiens plus. Je sais ce que je doit faire. J'ai bridé mon instinct qui me poussait a fuir et mis en route celui qui fait de moi ce que je suis. C'est a dire un tombeur. Mes réflexes reviennent au galop ce qui me rassure amplement. Je ne suis pas entrain de tomber amoureux ou une autre connerie dans le genre. Mon moment d'égarement n'était surement que passager, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle et la sert contre moi. Elle se cambre un peu et ses mouvements deviennent plus lents. Tout s'échauffe autour de nous, tout deviens sulfureux et ma vision se réduit a nous deux, corps encastrés l'un dans l'autre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard nous sommes en route vers mon hôtel, le corps et l'esprit en ébullition j'ai du mal a conduire, elle le sent. Elle se retiens de rire et se contente de garder son sourire ironique accroché a ses lèvre tentatrices. Je passe une vitesse et accélère. L'hôtel n'est plus loin. La proie sera bientôt mienne.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>oi qui aime le luxe je suis servie. Cette chambre est tout bonnement magnifique, je doit avouer que tu as bon goût dans ce domaine. Peut être vais-je prolonger la soirée juste histoire de pouvoir profiter de cette sublime suite et de tout ce qu'elle recèle. Qui sait? Tu aura peut être un sursis. Tu pourra peut être t'enfuir. Je t'en prie fait le. Non! Reste. Je veut ma vengeance. Cette voix dans ma tète ne doit pas me faire oublier mon objectif principal.

Tu reviens enfin dans le salon une bouteille de manzana dans une main et une coupe de fruit dans l'autre. Merde tu fait les choses en grand espèce d'abruti. Comment peut tu savoir que la pomme et les cerises sont mes fruits favoris? Tu me propose un verre que je ne refuse pas. Je me promène dans la pièce pendant que tu nous sert. Je sent ton regard se posé sur moi. La vraie partie de chasse commence enfin. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant n'était qu'un échauffement.

Je sais que tes yeux ne lâchent pas mon dos. J'en profite donc pour passer ma main dans mes cheveux et en retirer doucement l'élastique. Mes cheveux d'un rouge sang dévale mon dos et s'arrête un peu avant mes reins. Leur couleur et leur longueur ondulée doit déjà te mettre en appétit. J'ai bien étudié le sujet, vous êtes beaucoup plus sensible au rouge vous les hommes, c'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis teint les cheveux. Et je ne vais pas le nier, j'aime cette couleur, tous ses reflets. Je me retourne et le flamboiement que j'aperçois dans ton regard me conforte dans mon idée. Le rouge est vraiment ma couleur.

Tom .. Tu es si faible. Tu reprend contenance mais je sais déjà que ton rythme cardiaque a augmenter. Je sent d'ici ton excitation. Je t'en pries part, Loin. Non et encore non ! Je ne doit pas me laisser avoir moi aussi!

Tu tapote le canapé a côté de toi et de ton autre main met une musique d'ambiance en route. J'essaye de trouver ça ridicule mais au final je trouve ça ridiculement gentil de ta part. Je joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et m'assoie. Je goutte du bout des lèvres la manzana, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres rose sur le bord. Je me penche vers la coupe de fruit pour me saisir d'une paire de fruit rouge. Je les sépare et t'en tend une. Tu t'abaisse soudain et viens la saisir au creux de ma main, ta bouche caressant doucement ma peau. Je ne peut retenir des frissons. Je doit me contrôler, je ne peut pas me laisser. Je doit me souvenir que tu n'est qu'un connard. Mais ta bouche sur ma chair me donne la tète qui tourne, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser. Mais je ne doit pas craquer la première. Je doit t'amener a être la proie par toi même, sans que tu t'en rende compte. Je décide pour ça se sortir le grand jeu.

J'approche doucement le fruit de ma bouche et mord dedans du bout des dents. Le jus sucré coule un peu sur mes lèvres que j'essuie du bout de ma langue pointue. Tu ne lâche pas une miette du spectacle. J'engloutis ensuite le fruit avec la queue. Tu boit a son verre. J'ai finit. Je sourit, il arque un sourcils, me demandant silencieusement la raison de mon rictus.

Très lentement j'ouvre la bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>om de Dieu. Je ne me doutait absolument pas de ça. Je pensait qu'elle allait m'expliquer son sourire un peu trop étiré. Elle à ouvert la bouche. Et en a sortit sa magnifique petite langue pointue. Langue sur laquelle reposait la queue de cerise, un nœud en son centre. Je déglutit sentant une vague de lave prendre possession de mes reins. Presque tous les garçons savent ce que signifie une fille qui fait un nœud dans une queue de cerise. Et en aussi peu de temps. Merde j'ai chaud, j'ai envie de la prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite sans préavis. Mais j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Je ne peut pas connaître ses réactions a l'avance. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me file entre les doigts. J'ai envie de grogner de frustration. Elle me nargue avec sa langue toujours sortie, servant d'écrin a cette putain de queue de cerise. Tout le monde sait qu'une queue de cerise nouée par la bouche d'une fille démontre l'habilitée de sa langue et promet des délices encore plus grands.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e lit dans tes yeux que tu as compris ce que signifiait cette queue de cerise. Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi. Du bout des ongles j'ôte la petite chose de ma bouche et la dépose sur la table basse, bien en vue. Je replie ma jambe sur le cuir, elle viens presque frôler la tienne. Je te sent déjà au bord de la rupture. Je sais que tu ne résistera plus longtemps. Je l'espère, parce que moi non plus je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment. La tension entre nous est palpable et des plus excitante.

Je sirote mon verre, tu ne détache que très rarement tes yeux de ma bouche. J'ai bientôt fini ma manzana, personne n'a parler. Nous nous épions pour savoir qui craquera en premier.

_« Tu viens d'où? »_

J'ai envie de te frapper. Arrête d'être gentil, arrête d'essayer. Passons a la vitesse supérieure qu'on en finisse. A ce que j'ai entendu tu n'es pas aussi long a la détente d'habitude. Alors pourquoi faire durer l'attente? Je ne veut pas parler avec toi. Je ne m'en sent pas la force.

_« Tu pose trop de questions Tom. »_

_« J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi. » _

_« Pourquoi? » _

La question te cloue sur place. Tu réfléchit un instant, finit ton verre d'une traite et le pose sur la table. Tu frotte tes mains sur ton jean, un geste machinal que j'ai remarqué difficilement. J'ai été surprise que tu n'ai que très peu de manies. Je pensait que avec ton statut tu en aurait bien plus. En fait non, tu as juste la boulimie des filles et de la musique. La manie de jouer avec ton piercing, ta manière bien a toi de froncer les sourcils et puis celle – ci. Celle de frotter doucement tes mains sur ton jean quand tu es perplexe et un peu mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi semble tu si gêné? Maintenant c'est moi qui suit pendue a tes lèvres. Merde j'ai encore cette envie irrésistible de t'embrasser. Répond vite avant que le piège ne se referme.

_« Parce que .. Je te trouve plus intéressante que la plupart des autres filles. Je ne sais pas, tu en dit si peu sur toi que j'ai envie d'en connaître beaucoup plus. Les autres sont toujours entrain de parler d'elle, de me complimenter, de se mettre en valeur, ça en deviens insupportable. Tu es tellement différente. Tellement mystérieuse, que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Tu m'intéresse Hell. Vraiment. »_

Je ferme les yeux. Une terrible force viens enserrer mon ventre, comme un poing qui écraserait mon estomac. Merde Tom, pourquoi a tu réussi a trouver les mots? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te laisse parler? J'ai envie de partir en courant. Je t'en pries arrête de parler.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e sent tout de suite que quelque chose bouge en toi, comme si un arbre centenaire bien enraciné commençait seulement à s'ébranler. J'ai parler trop vite, sans vraiment réfléchir. Un frisson me parcours. Pour une fois j'ai été complètement honnête avec une fille que je ramène pour la nuit. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

Mais je doit arrêter de me voiler la face. Elle m'intéresse plus que je ne veut me l'avouer. Toutes ces manières, son corps, son sourire, jusqu'au son de sa voix. Tout en elle m'attire et me donne envie de l'avoir pour bien plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Que m'arrive -t-il? Je ne veut pas changer. Pas si vite. Ça m'enlèverai une partie de moi. Je suis fait comme ça. Volage, pas fidèle. Voilà ce que je suis. Un connard qui s'assume. C'est ainsi. Je ne tomberais jamais dans le piège des sentiments.

Et pourtant .. Merde, cette surprise et cet embarras sur ton visage me donne le tournis. Tu ferme les yeux. Je sais que tu caches ta surprise. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à le savoir mais je le sais. C'est .. Instinctif. Je sais au simple tremblement de tes doigts que tu réprime autre chose de beaucoup plus puissant qui monte en toi. J'aimerais tellement deviner ce que tu pense.

_« Hell? » _

Je ne peut m'empêcher de te parler. J'ai l'impression que le fait de te parler nous rapproche un peu plus. Comme si ma voix brisait le mur qui nous sépare encore. Tes épaules ont une légère secousse. Explique moi, Hell, je t'en pries. Ne me laisse pas comme ça, sur le carreau, a attendre une vague approbation de ta part.

Enfin tes yeux se rouvrent. Je tombe dans l'abime bleue de tes pupilles et manque de m'y noyer. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles essayent de me dire, trop de choses se bousculent dedans. Tout semble voilé dans ton regard.

Tu délie tes épaules, tend le bras vers moi. Ta main se pose sur ma cuisse, tu déplie tout ton corps avec une attitude plus que sensuelle. Je comprend alors ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux. L'instinct animal, le félin a pris le pas sur toi. Ton envie aussi. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Tu pose ta seconde main sur mon seul genoux libre et tout ton corps de chatte se tend vers moi. Mon cœur part dans les tours. Je déglutit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire mener ainsi. Mais c'est tellement excitant d'être ainsi a ta merci que je ne regrette pas et ne fait surement pas un geste pour reprendre le dessus.

Tu arrête ton visage a moins de quelques centimètres du mien. Ton souffle, tes paumes, tout me rend dingue chez toi. Je t'en pries fait cesser ce supplice. Achève moi.

Et évidemment tu le fait en beauté. Tes lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes avec une force inattendue. J'attrape ta nuque et la serre très fort. Tu es tellement sucrée. Ta langue force l'accès a ma bouche et tout mon corps se détend. J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle. Mes lèvres se font douces et caressantes, puis ensuite pressante et ardentes. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau a travers mon jeans. Bon dieu !

Je ne peut plus résister. Je passe ma main sur tes reins érotiquement cambrés et tente de te rapprocher de moi. Tu résiste. Un doute monstrueux remonte en moi, me glaçant toute la colonne vertébrale. J'ai soudain si froid que je ne peut réprimer un tremblement. Je te lâche complètement et recule mon visage du tien comme si tu m'avait mis une claque. Tes yeux me brulent, je réussit a contenir un nouveau tremblement. Merde, non, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas perdue. Les pupilles fouillent les miennes, j'ai envie de partir loin. J'ai peur de t'avoir blessé. Je suis tellement stupide. C'est toi qui m'a embrasser. Mais je m'en moque. Je te veut, mais je te veut toute entière. Je t'en prie dit moi que tu es toujours là.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e suis perdue. Tu me tue Tom. Littéralement. Tes yeux ont un effet dévastateur sur moi. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un océan de chocolat sans rien pouvoir y faire. Je te déteste tellement pour ça. Pour m'enlever ce contrôle que j'ai sur moi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrasser la première. Il fallait que tu cesse cette domination sur moi par la parole. Parce que c'est celle qui marche le mieux sur moi. Surtout quand c'est toi qui tente de me dompter. Mais heureusement pour moi tu ne le sais pas. Enfin j'espère que tu n'a pas encore compris cette partie de moi.

Oui je t'ai embrasser la première. Oui j'ai fait de moi la proie pour un minuscule moment. Mais j'ai tout de suite sut comment m'en tirer. En te montrant que malgré cela c'est moi qui allait commander la suite. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Puis il a fallu que tu soit tendre. Que tes lèvres ne me dévorent pas comme je l'aurai voulu. Il a fallu que j'ai l'impression que tu me caresse. J'ai presque eu l'impression que tu avait envie de prendre soin de moi. Foutaises ! Tu ne peut pas, ça ne peut pas être possible. Pas chez toi.

Heureusement tu m'a permis de reprendre le contrôle sur moi en essayant d'aller plus loin en premier. Mais mon répit a été de courte durée.

Et nous voilà ici, a nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Toi qui tremble. A cause de moi. Merde pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil pour moi Tom? Arrête trembler ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça. S'il te plait arrête de me donner autant d'importance. Arrête de me tuer.

* * *

><p><em>Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup d'alternance de point de vue dans cette partie j'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant! <em>

_La suite arrivera en fin d'après midi :) _


	4. Partie Trois : Attaque

_Je sais je suis méga à la bourre pour publier mais je viens de découvrir mon emploi du temps pour le semestre et je finit tard tous les soirs ... Comment ça on s'en fou ? _

_Aller j'arrete de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire. Cette suite explique en majorité mon rating en M. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>_

_wjackson: Désolée pour l'attente, une partie des questions vont avoir leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, profite ;) _

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Tom ne m'appartiens pas, Hell et la trame sont mon entière propriété.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Partie Trois : Attaque. <em>**

**T**es yeux vacillent quelques secondes. Tu ouvre la bouche, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Juste pour gouter encore a ce mélange doucereux de cerise, de pomme et de framboise. Oui la framboise. J'ai décelé ce fruit dans ton parfum dès que tu es sortie de ta voiture il y à a peine quelques heures. Puis au fil mes minutes passée avec toi j'ai fini par deviner de l'orange et du néroli. Puis il y a seulement quelques secondes, le miel obsédant et riche de saveur.

Encore une fois tes yeux tremblent puis semblent se voiler. Tes joues prennent une charmante teinte rosée. Ton souffle se fait un tout petit peu plus court. Tu resserre ta prise sur mes cuisses. Tu redresse les yeux vers moi, il sont tellement flous. Dit moi, dit moi ce que tu as dans la tête.

_« Enlève moi cette foutue robe Tom. Tout de suite. » _

Putain. Ça y est. Tu as lâché prise. Je le sent dans le relâchement de tes muscles, je le sent dans le désir que tu dégage. Je l'ai senti jusqu'au plus profond de mes os.

Je ne me souviens que très vaguement de la suite. J'ai perdu le contrôle, toi aussi. Nous avons fait l'amour à même le canapé. Oh non je ne t'ai pas baisé comme je l'ai fait avec tant d'autres filles. Je t'ai aimé toute la nuit. Ta robe a disparue en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Tu as sans aucun doute vu le ravissement qui m'a remplit lorsque j'ai enfin découvert tout ton corps. Lorsque mes yeux on butés sur ta lingerie d'un rouge sang. Lorsque j'ai eu raison en apercevant ton tatouage sur la hanche. Tu l'a surement vu mais tu n'a rien dit.

Je t'ai dévoré, j'ai mangé toute ta peau, chaque parcelle est devenue mienne. Je ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher, ta peau m'appelait, me maintenant dans un état second. La découverte de ton corps nu sous moi m'a fait définitivement perdre la réalité. Tes seins pleins et fermes on eut raison de moi. J'ai compris dans ta pose lascive que tu t'offrait entièrement a moi. Tes soupirs me rendaient dingue. Merde tu te rends compte Hell? Je ne contrôlait plus rien. Moi aussi j'étais complètement a ta merci, je ne pouvait faire que ce que mon instinct m'imposait.

Le gémissement que tu as poussé quand j'ai plongé en toi restera à jamais encré en moi. Jamais je n'oublierai ce cri si divin qui m'a rendu encore plus fou. Tu m'a fait ressentir beaucoup plus de chose en une seule nuit que depuis les vingt dernières années. Ton bassin ondulant sous moi était une torture. Je te possédait corps et âme. Tu gémissait mon prénom, griffait ma peau. Je n'en pouvait plus.

Merde Hell tu m'a rendu dingue et accro a toi. Tes yeux bleus remplis de désir cherchaient sans cesse les miens. A force d'être plongé dedans j'ai découvert une flamme tout au fond. Celle des sentiments, celle de l'amour. Putain j'ai deviné ça, j'ai fouillé au plus profond de toi. Mon corps t'appartenait et je me rendait compte que mon âme aussi. Nous nous sommes offert l'un a l'autre sans retenue, aucune.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge et les reins en feu juste en y repensant. Tu te rend compte de ce que nous sommes devenus? Des chasseurs et des proies en même temps.

Tes ongles ont lacérés ma peau, tes cheveux se sont mêlés au miens. Rouge et noir. Les deux couleurs les plus sombres. Les ténèbres de mes nuits trop courtes et le sang que tu as versé. Mais tout ça je ne le savait pas encore. Alors je garde ça pour moi. C'est a toi d'expliquer.

Moi je me souviens de tes lèvres sur mon cou. De tes gémissements si intenses, de la chaleur de ton ventre autour de moi, de tes seins qui se soulevaient avec ton bassin. De ces lèvres que tu m'interdisait de toucher. Bon Dieu de merde j'en devenait vert de rage. Je voulait tellement prendre ta bouche mais a chaque fois tu t'enfuyais et me faisait oublier ce pourquoi j'étais en colère par un mouvement de rein plus puissant.

Oh putain Hell tu m'a donné les meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie je doit l'avouer. Ta peau en a souffert, j'étranglai mes cris en te mordant et je me souviens sans mal des auréoles violettes que je créaient sur la peau trop tendre de ton cou. Le canapé a pris cher lui aussi, la moquette aussi à vrai dire. J'ai failli rire lorsque nous avons basculé par terre. Tu as crié de surprise et tes jambes se sont mêlés aux miennes pour que nous puissions mieux nous unir. Oui j'avoue c'était drôle, toi aussi tu as trouvé ça drôle parce que tu m'a sourit. Ce sourire m'a surpris il était tout nouveau pour moi. Ton sourire sentait la douceur, le bonheur et le désir. Il ne dégoulinait plus de cynisme et de moquerie.

Hell .. Je t'ai aimé toute la nuit, tu m'a pris mon cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et cette dernière chose que j'ai dites et qui t'a fait t'enfuir vers la salle d'eau, je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout cela. Il est six heure du matin, tu es sous la douche. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Est ce que j'ai vraiment tout gâché? Je t'en prie rends moi mon cœur. Je ne peut pas le supporter. Reviens moi.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e ne sais plus où j'en suis Tom. L'eau de la douche me brule la peau, je n'arrive pas a effacer ton odeur de ma peau. Tu es encré en moi. Merde qu'a tu fait?

Je me repasse les dernières heures en boucle. Je suis folle, je suis déjà en manque de toi. Merde Tom je te veut encore. Sauf que ce n'est pas physique. Je n'arrive pas arrêter ces souvenirs qui se déversent en moi.

J'ai perdu le contrôle au moment même où j'ai cédé a la tentation de tes yeux. Le corps est devenu plus fort et j'ai oublié ce pourquoi j'étais là. Je me suis laissé posséder et oh mon dieu je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tète. Tu était partout sur moi, j'étais incapable de réprimer mes accès de plaisir. Tu m'en as tellement donner que j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Tu te fondait tellement en moi, dans ma peau. Merde, c'était comme si tu était fait pour moi, comme si nos corps étaient fait de sortes qu'ils s'emboitent sans mal, comme si mon corps reconnaissait le tien. Tu m'a fait oublié jusqu'à mon prénom, je n'avait que le tiens sur les lèvres.

J'ai fini par perdre la notion du temps, le dos frappant durement le sol avec tes coups de hanches. Nous avons fait l'amour, deux, trois fois. Je ne sais plus. Surement plus que ça. C'était tellement excitant tellement bestial et en même temps tellement doux. La façon que tu as eu de me caresser, d'embrasser mon cou, de toujours chercher mes lèvres que je te refusaient obstinément. C'était tellement adorable, tellement doux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la haine et la colère prennent le pas sur tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit dans tes bras que j'arrive à effacer toutes ces choses négatives? C'est enfin dans tes bras que j'ai trouvé la paix, que j'ai pu oublier. C'est dans tes putains d'yeux que j'arrive a noyer tout ça, que j'arrive a me voir autrement comme le monstre que je suis.

Il a fallu que tu essayes de m'achever dans un dernier orgasme. Ta bouche collée contre mon cou il a fallu que tu murmure ces mots a la fois salvateurs et déchirants.

_« Restes avec moi, Hell. Restes. Je t'appartiens. Hell ! »_

Tu as crié mon nom Tom. Et je suis resté figée en plein extase, tes mots me clouant sur place. Tu m'a atteint très loin, beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse le supporter. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvait. Je t'ai fuis. Je ne veut pas comprendre mais je sais au fond de moi que je t'appartiens aussi. Mais c'est trop tard. Bien trop tard.

L'eau ne coule plus. J'ai effacé tous ces sentiments. Parce que je suis une chasseuse. J'ai passé deux ans de ma vie à le devenir. Tu es aussi un monstre a ta manière Tom. Je ne peut pas me laisser avoir comme ça. Tu m'a encore transformée en proie. Je ne veut plus de ça. Je ne peut pas t'aimer. Je doit te tuer. C'est ainsi. Je doit laisser la colère m'envahir. Parce que je ne veut pas t'aimer. Tu es un monstre. Moi aussi.

Je sort de la douche et je ne peut m'empêcher de regarder ton gel douche poser près du lavabo. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir mais je m'abstiens. La part mauvaise, la part noire reprends le dessus. Tant mieux, je me sent tellement vulnérable sans elle. Enfin dans tes bras je ne l'était pas. Merde ! Je doit arrêter de penser a ça. Je doit arrêter tout de suite! Je sort de mon sac un débardeur fin et un short moulant, tout les deux noirs et les enfile. Enfin je sort le dernier accessoire de ma tenue.

J'en caresse le cuir et tire sur la poignée. L'acier reflète mes yeux bleus. Ils sont remplis de larmes. Je ne les voient pas. Je ne doit pas les voir. Je jette le fourreau au loin, il glisse sous le lavabo. Je pose ma main sur la poignée d'émail de la porte, la garde bien serrée dans ma main.

Je t'en prie Tom .. Fuis. Très loin. Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas faire ça. Tom .. Fuis !

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>on portable diffuse une musique qui me calme. Je cherche encore comment réagir face à toi quand tu sortira enfin de la douche. Que te dire? Que je m'excuse? Que ce que j'ai dit était une connerie? Mais j'en sais rien moi bordel ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ou intervienne.

J'augmente le volume de la musique et fredonne. Je verrai bien ce que tu me diras en premier. Je doit arrêter de penser, je me fait du mal. Mais j'aimerais tellement que .. Il faut que j'arrête de me mentir, je veut que tu reste encore un peu avec moi. J'ai l'impression de tout oublier quand je suis avec toi, comme si tu m'ôtai toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses. Comme si mon statut t'importait peu. Je suis enfin Tom devant toi, le vrai, pas celui que tout le monde croit connaître. Hell .. Je crois que c'est plus que ça. J'ai envie de t'avoir autrement que physiquement. Je crois que ..

__« _Tom .._ »_ _

Je continue de fredonner. J'ai l'impression que tu murmure dans mes oreilles. S'il te plait murmure moi la vérité que je n'arrive pas encore a m'avouer. Hell fait de moi ta proie, je te le demande, fait de moi ce que tu veut mais laisse moi être près de toi. Laisse moi encore profiter de ta présence. Laisse moi t'aimer comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

__« _Tom .. Enfuit toi, je t'en prie._ »_ _

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux en grand, ma voix se coupe. La tienne viens d'allumer quelque chose en moi. Une sonnette d'alarme. J'ai sentit dans le ton de ta voix les sanglots qui perçaient. Que se passe-t-il Hell? Va tu me dire que tu t'en va? Pourquoi ça devrait être a moi de partir alors? Je ne comprends pas.

J'ose tourner la tête. Tu me surmonte presque de toute ta taille. Tu es a moins d'un mètre de moi. Rapproche toi, je veut te sentir près de moi.

Je ne comprends pas ton regard. Tes cheveux rouges trempés dégouttent sur tes épaules qui tremblent. Tes yeux bleus me supplient. Mais de quoi? Hell dit moi merde! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Soudain je te voit autrement que comme la femme fatale que j'ai toujours vu. Tu m'apparait comme fragile et complètement perdue, avec le besoin intense d'être protégée. Protégée contre quoi?

Je me lève du canapé et en fait le tour. Tu recule, tu crispe tes épaules. Je ne comprends pas. Hell pourquoi tu me fuis? Pourquoi doit-je partir? Je ne peut pas partir, ou alors seulement si tu viens avec moi.

_« Hell? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »_

_« Ne m'approche pas ! »_

Tu fait un large mouvement du bras, comme si tu voulait me frapper. Une brulure plus vive qu'un feu me démange la joue. Je la touche. Ma main dégouline de sang. Enfin je regarde ta main droite qui tremble encore plus que tous tes autres membres. C'est quoi ce poignard dans ta main? Pourquoi il y a mon sang dessus? C'est quoi ce bordel Hell? Qu'est ce que tu fou avec ça?

_« C'est quoi ce bordel? Hell? » _

_« Ta gueule Tom ! Ta gueule ! »_

Je remonte les yeux vers toi, même si je garde l'éclat de ta lame dans mon champ de vision. Je suis secoué. Merde, Hell, tu es au bord des larmes. Explique moi, ce n'est qu'un égratignure, je te pardonnerai, mais explique moi. La pièce tangue, je t'en prie dit moi. Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Pas alors que je viens de comprendre que .. Hell rends toi compte, je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ermes là Tom. Merde. Arrêtes de me rendre dingue. Je commence a avoir mal au crane. Ma vengeance se bat avec mon instinct de survie qui veut que tu puisse partir. La chasseuse et la proie se battent pour le même objectif, Toi. Putain c'est a cause de toi que j'ai souffert pendant les deux dernières années, à cause de toi que j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Malheureusement pour moi c'est dans tes bras que j'ai réussi a oublier et a apaiser le monstre en moi qui demandait vengeance il y a si peu de temps.

Ton sang coule le long de ta joue et viens s'échouer a la commissure de tes lèvres. Tu ne l'essuie pas, tu es tellement choqué. Reprend toi, fuis. Avant que le monstre ne reprenne le dessus. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai a le retenir plus longtemps.

Je ne veut pas de tout ça Tom. Mais je lui doit. Je lui doit sa vengeance. Comment est ce que je pourrait réussir a vivre avec sinon? Mais qu'est ce que je ferai après? Hein dit moi? Mon but une fois atteint qu'est ce que je foutrait de ma vie? Je l'ai mise en l'air pour pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance. Et une fois faites qu'est ce que je deviendrais? Un monstre en marge de la société? Je serai incapable de me calmer? Je ne sais pas. S'il te plait dit moi que tu as une réponse.

_« Hell lâche ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »_

Arrête de parler. Tu a trop d'emprise sur moi. Je fermes les yeux. Je ne veut plus te voir. Je ne veut plus voir ton sang, je ne veut plus te voir trembler. Je ne veut plus te voir faire semblant que tout va s'arranger. Je ne veut plus voir ton regard débordant de douceur posé sur moi. Je veut que tu disparaisse de ma vie Tom ! Je ne veut plus souffrir. Je veut m'abîmer.

* * *

><p><em>Dites moi que je suis sadique de couper ici j'adore ça, et juste pour embeter mon monde je ne publierai la suite que dans le courant de la semaine ! Bah evidemment sinon c'est pas drole x) <em>

_La prochaine partie est la fin, je trouve mon denouement un peu bizarre mais j'espère qu'il plaira :) _

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_Pim's_


	5. Partie Quatre : Assaut Final

_Oui je sais je suis à la bourre encore une fois ! Mais bon j'avais une dissertation sur le surréalisme a faire et je vous raconte pas la galère ! (vous êtes sur je vous raconte pas? Bon .. Je sort !) Puis ça fait durer le suspence comme ça hein ;) _

_Cette partie est la dernière, j'ai écrit une autre fin alternative mais je préfère celle - ci. J'espère que ce grand One Shot (j'avais écrit "shit Oo) vous aura plus, en tout cas profitez bien de la fin et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>_

_wjackson: Je répond toujours à ceux qui commente sinon ce serait vraiment pas sympa ! Oh oui je suis sadique mais j'avais prévenue, je m'arrête toujours où il faut pas, quand il faut pas c'est mon petit plaisir personnel x) Concernant ta remarque je sais que les conjugaisons ne sont pas du tout mes amies pourtant j'essaient hein mais elles ne veulent vraiment pas de moi ! Non mais j'essaie vraiment d'y faire attention mais des fois c'est vrai elles m'échappent. Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D _

* * *

><p><em> <em><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Seule Hell et la trame sont mon entière propriété, les autres personnages utilisés s'appartiennent à eux même.___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Partie Quatre : Assaut Final<strong>_

**H**ell .. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu depuis que tu as fermé les yeux. Ma joue me brule, le sang a un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Je commence a flipper vraiment. Je comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Je recule un peu et tend le bras en arrière pour atteindre mon téléphone. Je sais que mon frère est dans la chambre à côté. Il me suffit d'un sms pour qu'il comprenne. Et peut être que son arrivée te calmera. Ou te rendra encore plus furieuse. En tout cas son arrivée me permettra d'avoir le temps de t'enlever ce poignard. Putain Hell c'est même pas un vulgaire couteau de cuisine que tu a ramener. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as prévu ça depuis longtemps. C'est un poignard, tu as du galéré pour l'obtenir mais tu l'à.

Je fait encore un pas en arrière et écrase quelque chose qui se froisse. Un paquet de clopes vide. Merde. Tes épaules tressautent et ta main se resserre un peu plus sur la poignée de ton arme. Tu ouvre les yeux et les plantes dans les miens. Tu découvre tes dents comme un félin furieux.

_« Ne touche pas à ce téléphone. » _

Mais c'est trop tard je l'ai déjà dans les mains. Tu bondit et ton poignard arrive juste sous ma gorge. Merde j'aurai du t'écouter et me barrer quand il était temps. J'ai vraiment peur Hell. Tu me fou vraiment les jetons. Je t'en prie recule toi. Peut être que te parler te calmera, j'ai remarqué que ma voix faisait vaciller la bête qui sommeille en toi. J'ouvre la bouche mais ta lame viens soudain se poser sur ma lèvre inférieure.

_« Parles une seule fois et je te tue. »_

_« C'est ce que tu va faire de toute façon. » _

Je t'ai presque craché ça au visage. Je suis furieux Hell. Je veut que tu me revienne, je veut que tu combatte cette chose en toi. Tes yeux vacillent et sont encore pleins de larmes mais ton corps ne tremble plus. Il est dur contre moi, tes muscles a l'affut du moindre de mes mouvements.

_« Pourquoi? »_

La lame glisse le long de ma lèvre et retourne se loger sur ma gorge. Arrête Hell, arrête je t'en pries tu va faire une véritable bêtise. Tu sourit, ton putain de sourire ironique découvre tes dents étincelantes. Rend moi Hell ! Rends moi ce sourire si tendre. Arrête de te faire avoir par cette colère que je sent en toi. Je t'en prie reviens moi.

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi je compte en finir avec toi et ta misérable vie? C'est simple. Tu m'a volée la mienne. Tu as tué ma grande sœur, la seule famille qui me restait depuis que mes parents sont morts. » _

Je ne comprend rien Hell. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais même pas qui est ta sœur. Je suis presque au bords des larmes. Tu me fait vraiment peur. Je ne veut pas mourir de ta main, surement pas de la tienne. Hell rends toi compte de ce que tu va faire. Tu fait glisser le poignard le long de mon épaule et de mon torse nu. Tu y laisse une trace rougeâtre. Tu me fait mal.

_« Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. » _

_« Arrête d'être si odieuse ! » _

_« La fermes ! »_

Tu appuies la lame plus fort et perce ma peau au niveau du cœur. Le sang coule un peu je ne peut m'empêcher de grogner. Bordel ça fait mal, ça brule, j'ai envie de stopper le sang mais le moindre geste pourrait tout faire exploser.

_« Tu me fait rire Tom. Tu ne sait pas que c'est moi qui mène la danse depuis le début. Je veut bien t'expliquer avant d'en finir avec toi. »_

Arrête tes conneries. Laisse moi partir. Laisse moi t'emmener avec moi qu'on puisse combattre ensemble le mal qui te ronge depuis si longtemps. S'il te plait arrête de faire glisser ta lame sur ma peau, tu me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que tu trace un sillon de feu le long de mon corps.

_« Elle s'appelait Ashley, tu te l'ai taper en Novembre il y a deux ans. J'ai effacé ce jour de ma mémoire, je ne pourrais pas te dire exactement la date. Tu t'en souviens? »_

Ashley? Merde j'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas toujours de leur prénom, surtout que c'est vraiment pas mon fort les prénoms. Non vraiment je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Je déglutit et fait non de la tête. Non vraiment Novembre est trop éloigné, je n'arrive pas a mettre un visage sur le prénom que tu me dit. Tu appuie la lame sur mon flanc, j'ai peur que tu perce a nouveau la peau.

_« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Tom. Je l'ai perdue a cause de toi ! Elle est revenue d'une nuit avec toi, incapable de parler, j'étais incapable d'arrêter ses larmes. Elle a passer deux jours sans manger ni boire puis un matin je l'ai retrouvée morte sur son lit, des bouteilles de vodka et toutes sortes de médicaments sur son lit. »_

Oh bordel .. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a fait ça? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle pète un câble comme ça? Je cherche tes yeux. Je t'en prie dit moi que c'est une mauvaise blague. Tu es encore au bord des larmes, stoppe ce jeu Hell, partons d'ici, oublions.

_« Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais vraiment traitée comme de la merde. Que tu lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre, qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Tu l'a jeté dehors en plein milieu de la nuit ! »_

Ta lame m'entaille au niveau de l'aine, je n'arrive pas a retenir un cri. Tout mon torse me brule, mon cœur bat a une vitesse folle, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Enfin je me souviens de ta sœur De cette Ashley. Une putain de folle elle aussi. Je me souviens de cette soirée où j'avais bien trop bu. Le matin je me souvenais à peine d'elle, elle qui dormais dans mon lit, un sourire assez niais sur le visage. Merde j'avais mal au crane et il a fallu qu'elle me prenne la tète dès le matin avec des « non laisse moi rester encore un peu, je t'aime. ». Ces derniers mots m'avaient choqués, c'était n'importe quoi. J'avais senti tout de suite qu'elle était fragile mentalement, c'est pour ça que j'y avait été doucement avec ta sœur J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurai rien entre nous, elle insistait, elle me faisait presque peur avec ses yeux exorbités. Je te jure, tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel elle était toi aussi tu te serait demandé si sa santé mentale ne vacillait pas. Je sais que j'ai été correct avec elle, je l'ai laissé prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi malgré son état et je lui ai ensuite demandé de partir en lui expliquant bien que de toute façon nous deux c'était pas possible, qu'elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un de plus stable sentimentalement que moi. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle est entré dans une rage folle et elle est partie de ma chambre en me jurant que si elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir personne ne m'aurait. Je comprends qu'Ashley arrive finalement a ses fins. Je t'en pries Hell ..

_« Ta sœur .. Je m'en souviens Hell. »_

Tu vacille, la pression du poignard se fait moins vive. Il faut que je te fasse comprendre que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion de son cerveau malade. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec elle. C'est ta sœur qui a perdu les pédales, pas moi. Ne soit pas comme elle.

_« Je me rappelle de tout, jusqu'à la couleur de son vernis. Rouge, exactement comme le tien. »_

_« S'il te plait Tom .. Dit moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai. »_

Enfin je sent que tu reviens à la surface. Que tu combat toute ta haine. Oui, reviens vers moi. Je te promet que tout ira bien. Que toute cette souffrance s'arrêtera. Tes yeux continuent a se remplir de larmes, ils vont finir par déborder si ça continues. Je ne veut pas que tu pleure, je me doute que tu l'a déjà énormément fait depuis les deux dernières années. Merde tu as souffert deux longues années à cause de moi et d'elle. Suis-je vraiment aussi monstrueux?

_« Hell .. Ta sœur avait des problèmes non? » _

_« Quel .. De quel genre de problèmes tu parles? » _

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veut parler. » _

Tu secoue la tête, une veine palpite sur ton cou. Je sais que tu combat, je t'en pries continues. Laisse moi te libérer de son emprise. Ne te laisse plus manipuler. Je me doute que tu as mal a la tête, le poignard reste contre ma peau. La pointe chatouille mon flanc mais je n'ai plus mal. Continues Hell je suis là.

_« Je n'ai jamais traité ta sœur comme ça. Elle était folle de rage quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurai rien entre nous. Mais jamais, je peut te le jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, jamais je ne l'ai traité comme elle te l'a raconté. Elle était malade Hell, tu le sais. Tu as voulu trouver un coupable parce que c'était trop dur a supporter de la perdre comme ça. Je ne t'en veut pas. » _

_« Arrêtes tu ne comprend pas ! »_

Tu viens de hurler, la pointe a raffermit son emprise sur ma peau. Non ! La colère prend le pas sur la peur. Il est hors de question que tu te laisse à nouveau submerger par la vengeance et le poison qu'elle a distillé en toi. Je ne laisserai pas faire une chose pareille. Je repose doucement le portable sur le canapé, le sms est entrain d'être envoyer. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes pour pouvoir te faire revenir du bon coté. Il est hors de question que je te perde !

Doucement je lève les bras vers toi. Tu tremble et fixe mes mains d'un air mauvais mais tu ne fait rien. Je les pose sur tes joues, caressant du bout des pouces la commissure de tes lèvres.

_« Je comprends. Elle m'a jurer qu'elle me tuerait et regarde elle réussit. Tu es son instrument ! Ne soit pas comme elle. Tu n'es pas comme Ashley. » _

_« C'était ma sœur » _

Tu baisse les yeux. Non ! Ne repart pas, restes ! Ne te laisse pas avoir aussi facilement sinon elle aura gagner et ça je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne la laisserai pas nous détruire. Je veut que ce nous existe. Alors combat, même si l'on doit se faire violence, se blesser, nous y arriverons. Je resserre ma prise sur ton visage.

_« Hellena ! Regarde moi ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>on prénom dans ta bouche sonne comme la fin de mon combat. Je plante mes yeux dans les tiens. La vengeance est loin dans mon cœur, ta voix et ta présence remplisse ce vide que Ashley a laissé. J'ai envie de pleurer de t'avoir fait tellement mal, tellement peur.

_« Hellena, je suis là. Ne soit pas son instrument. Tu n'est pas comme elle. Elle était malade elle a tout inventé, ne soit pas comme elle. Ne la laisse pas gagner. »_

Tes mots résonnent très loin en moi. Ce sont ceux que j'attends depuis deux ans. Ceux qui sont en mesure de me libérer de son emprise destructrice. Je fermes les yeux, une larme passe la barrière de mes cils. Puis une seconde, c'est la débandade sur mes joues. Les perles salées viennent s'échouées sur tes doigts. Je te sent te crispés, je t'en pries continues de me parler, elle reviens encore plus forte. Dernier sursaut. Le poignard se fait plus puissant dans ma main. Je t'en pries fait vite !

_« Je t'aime Hellena. »_

Je n'en attendait pas autant. Mon cœur bondit. Merde tu l'a enfin dit. Toute ma colère s'effilochent. Ashley était un monstre. Moi je n'ai été qu'un vulgaire instrument. Je ne lui en veut pas, a toi non plus. Je m'en veut a moi, d'avoir été incapable de la combattre, d'avoir été incapable de me rendre compte que jamais tu n'aurai pu la maltraité ainsi. Tu sais j'ai toujours su qu'elle était malade, que sa santé mentale était très faible et vacillante. Mais je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Je savait que ça avait empiré avec la mort de papa et maman, mais j'ai continué de fermé les yeux. Pardonne moi Tom, je te demande pardon. J'aurai du voir qu'elle mentait, qu'elle avait sombrer dans la folie.

_« Je t'aime aussi Tom. Pardonnes moi. »_

Je sais que tu sourit. Surement de soulagement. La vengeance hurle tout au fond de mon cœur Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Malheureusement pour moi je ne me rends pas compte qu'elle se fait un peu plus forte avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Tu fait glisser tes mains dans mon cou et replie tes coudes. Tu rapproche ton corps du mien. Dépêche toi Tom. S'il te plait.

Mais c'est trop tard. Un sursaut immonde de mon corps ne fait perdre mes repères. Mon bras droit se tend. Le poignard fend la chair trop tendre.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e poignard s'enfonce dans mon flanc gauche. La brulure qui s'en suit est monstrueuse, j'ai l'impression qu'on me brule de l'intérieur, que tous mes muscles sont entrain de fondre autour de la lame. Je ne bouge pas, ton corps collé au mien. Le sang coule un peu, dégouline le long de ma cuisse. Tu tressaute sous les sanglots, tu pleure toutes les larmes de ton corps appuyé contre mon épaule. Je sais que tu n'a pas fait exprès. Que tu a perdu le contrôle une dernière fois, seulement une demi seconde.

J'ai mal, je ne sent plus vraiment mon corps, mes jambes me lâchent. La douleur se répand dans mon ventre et tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis tétanisé. Je lâche un gémissement.

Tu me repousse et m'allonge doucement. Tu maintiens le poignard dans ma chair alors que ma seule envie est de l'arracher. Je pose ma main sur la garde. Tu me retiens, ton visage au dessus du mien.

_« Ne le retire pas, tu perdrais tout ton sang. »_

Tu sanglote. Hell arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver mais restes avec moi.

_« Ne pleure pas Hell. »_

_« Tom, je suis désolée, tellement désolée .. »_

_« Prends mon portable, appelle les pompiers. Fait au mieux. »_

Tu tremble mais tu essuie tes larmes d'un revers de main. Tu laisse une trainée de sang sur ton visage. Merde je perd tant de sang que ça? J 'essaye de voir ma blessure mais le moindre de mes mouvements me fait mal, je lâche un cri. La douleur se mue en souffrance. Fait vite Hell.

Tu déverrouille mon téléphone et appelle les pompiers. Ta voix part dans les aiguës, un voile noir danse devant mes yeux. La seule chose qui me retiens c'est ta voix et ta main froide près de ma blessure. Une fois l'appel terminé tu regarde mon portable, puis quelques seconde plus tard de nouvelles larmes viennent noyer tes joues. J'ai mal a la tète Qu'est ce que tu as?

_« Tom .. Tu as envoyer a ton frère « appelle vite les pompiers et rejoint moi dans ma chambre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne panique pas en ouvrant la porte. Elle n'a rien fait, croit moi. Je t'en pries fait moi confiance. » Merde Tom tu savais que j'allais te blesser? Tu le savais ! »_

_« Cries pas .. Oui. Mais je savais que ce ne serait pas grave. »_

Tu trembles, tes larmes redoublent. Arrêtes Hell, tout va bien aller. On a vaincu ce qui te faisait du mal alors tout va bien. Pourquoi pleurer? Je vais m'en sortir. Enfin je l'espère.

Tu te lève, tous les membres raides et part dans la salle d'eau. Tu en reviens avec ton sac et une serviette de toilette entièrement mouillée. Tu la dépose autour du poignard. Je manque de hurler de douleur. Puis ensuite le froid de l'eau me submerge et atténue la douleur. Tu saisit alors ton sac, j'attrape ton bras et me force a tourner la tète vers toi.

_« Hellena .. T'en va pas, je t'en pries reste avec moi. »_

_« Je peut pas Tom, je t'ai poignardé. Ton frère va arriver. Jamais je me le pardonnerai. » _

_« Moi je te pardonnes. Alors reste, sinon je vais y rester. Reste avec moi, ou alors emmène moi avec toi. Je ne veut pas que tu partes. Je veut .. Reste a mes côtés .. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. Pour toujours. » _

Tu tremble encore plus, lâche ton sac. Tu te penche au dessus de moi et me sourit même si les larmes dévalent la pente douce de tes joues. Tu m'embrasse tendrement. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche, tes cheveux caressent mon visage.

_« Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi. » _

J'essaye de te sourire. La porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée, je distingue mon frère. Je voit sans mal son regard perdu, puis le regard fou qu'il porte sur toi. J'espère qu'il comprendra ce qu'il se passe. Je n'arrive plus a résister. Tu hurles mon prénom, j'entrevois le visage de Bill qui se rapproche. Merde je ne sais plus a quoi m'accrocher. Tes yeux et le siens deviennent trop flou. J'entends vos voix qui hurlent que je doit résister, les sirènes des pompiers me déchirent les tympans. Je n'en peut plus. Je sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e soleil frappe mon visage, je te cherche dans le lit mais tu n'est plus là. J'ouvre violemment les yeux et me redresse. Ma tête tourne mais je m'en moque. Ton coté du lit est encore chaud de ton empreinte. Dit moi qui tu n'es pas parti. J'ai peur a chaque réveil. Et finalement tu es toujours là, a me regarder de tes magnifiques yeux chocolats avec ce sourire si éclatant que tu n'offre qu'a moi.

A chaque réveil en sursaut des images me dévorent. L'image de ton sang partout sur la moquette une fois que les pompiers t'ai emmener. Ta vague silhouette allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Les yeux accusateurs de ton frère, puis sa perplexité quand une fois réveillé tu lui a tout raconter. Je sais qu'il à encore une dent contre moi. Même après un an, mais je ne lui en veut pas, c'est normal. Tu es son jumeau j'ai failli te tuer.

L'image d'Ashley m'apparait souvent, mais elle est de plus en plus terne. Je me souviens pas vraiment de son visage, elle s'éloigne, s'efface. Tout les souvenirs qui me reste d'elle sont joyeux et pleins de vie. C'est peut être mieux ainsi, pour nous tous.

J'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule. Je me lève pas vraiment stable sur mes pieds. Je retire ton tee shirt que je porte pour dormir. Un fil craque et mon doigt me tire. Ma bague c'est accrochée dans une couture, je retire calmement le fil, tire dessus et le brule du bout de ton briquet resté sur la table de chevet pour que la couture ne se défasse pas plus. Je regarde si ma bague n'a rien. Merde ma bague de fiançailles que tu m'a offerte hier. Tu m'a demandé ça devant les caméra du monde entier, pendant que vous receviez un nouveau disque d'or en direct sur une grande chaine. On avait réussi a cacher notre amour pendant plus d'un an. Tu m'a dévoilée au yeux du monde entier comme ta future femme. Tu as dit qu'il était temps que tu devienne responsable et que je t'avais donné une vraie raison de grandir. Merde j'en ai pleuré de joie, tu m'a obligée a vous rejoindre. Ton regard débordait d'amour. Je vacillait sur mes talons, mes cheveux rouges se prenant dans mes boucles d'oreilles. Gustav me regardait avec énormément de fierté dans le regard, j'ai serrée brièvement son bras. Georg n'a put s'empêcher de me serrer dans ses bras, même ton frère m'a sourit.

Tu as mis un genoux a terre, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Tu as glissé cette petite bague en or sur mon doigt quand j'ai dit oui et enfin j'ai pu te serrer dans mes bras.

J'embrasse doucement cette marque d'affection. C'est stupide, tu te moquerai surement gentiment de moi mais je verrai tout de suite dans ton regard à quel point tu m'aime. Et tu verrai dans le mien a quel point c'est réciproque.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau et retire mon dernier vêtement. Sans bruit j'entre dans la douche et te serre dans mes bras. L'eau brulante coule sur moi et me trempe dans la seconde qui suit. Tu sursaute à peine et resserre tes bras sur les miens. Ma poitrine frôle ton dos et tes longues tresses se promènent déjà sur mes épaules.

Du bout des doigts je frôle tout ton torse, parcoure les cicatrices légères que j'y ai laissé, le creux au niveau de ton cœur et surtout la large cicatrice qui barre ton ventre sur la gauche. Je caresse du bout des doigts cette petite boursouflure et tu soupire de bien être. Tu penche la tête en arrière et pose ta nuque sur mon front.

Tu te retourne enfin et me serre très fort contre toi. Je me noie dans ton odeur. Tes mains explorent mon dos et ma chute de reins. Tu plante tes yeux dans les miens et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

_« Je t'aime Tom. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Tu m'embrasse. La chasseuse et la proie ont enfin fait la paix.

* * *

><p><em>Youpla ! Bon okay j'ai pas pu m'empécher de faire une fin joyeuse, j'aime pas beaucoup écrire des drames, même si j'ai une version alternative avec un truc un peu plus sombre, mais voila j'ai préféré mettre cette version ! <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimer, on se retrouvera bientôt pour d'autres textes. N'hésitez pas à commenter j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir des avis sur ce texte parce qu'il me tiens vraiment à coeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime beaucoup. _

_A bientôt ! _

_Pim's _


End file.
